Natsuo's Missing?
by Morganx
Summary: After,Youji came home without Natsuo, saying he doesn't know what happend and recieving a letter in the mail by his kidnappers, Soubi and Kio search for the boy. While Natsuo's kidnappers have other plans for the boy when finding he doesn't feel pain.
1. Chapter 1

"SOUBI!" The younge mint hair neko screamed. Soubi turned towards the small child, believing another prank was sure to ensue especially since the last time the boy called him, he had ended up with a pie in his face but, this time no pie came, in it's place was a crying child.

"Youji?" Soubi questioned the small lads sadness. "What's the matter?" Then Soubi noticed the lack of red head next to Youji he was accustomed to seeing, "And Where's Natsuo?"

"That's the problem!" Youji screamed. "I can't find him! He's gone missing." Soubi raised an eyebrow at the boy. Youji seemed not noticed and scoffed, "We were at the park and...I really don't remember what happened next, I just remember waking up and him being gone!"

That catch Soubi's attention. He ran to his phone and dialed, Youji gave him a weird look, "Who the fuck are you calling? My fighter is missing!" Soubi ignored him.

"Hello?" A half asleep Kio answered. "Kio? There's a problem get over here now!" Soubi said into the phone, sounding paranoid which shocked Youji. Soubi was rather mono-toned even in the worst situations. "What? Can't this wait?" Kio answered.

"No, Natsuo's missing." Soubi said into the phone, knowing Kio would react to that. "WHAT?" Kio screamed, motherly instincts kicking in, "I'll be right there!"

While waiting for Kio, Soubi wondered who could have taken him and why, 'Hmm, could it have something to do was Nagisa? Or Zero's power? Who knows it could be hundreds of things.' Soubi thought.

Youji paced back and forth throughout the small apartment, "Why are we just waiting! I need to find Natsuo!" He screamed at Soubi who just sighed, "Wait, for Kio, when he's here we can make a plan." Youji growled at him not wanting to wait for anyone just find his partner.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Kio burst through the door, "What happened?" The two explained to them what happened at the park. "NO MY BABY!" Kio screamed at the thought of someone knocking out his "kids" being knocked out and one of them taken. "We gotta find him! Those bastards could kill him! or steal him ears! OR!"

"KIO!" Soubi screamed, motioning over to the now crying Zero boy, "Oh, Youji don't worry we will find him." Kio said putting on a face for Youji. Youji then yawned, "Youji, why don't you let Kio and I talk." Soubi told him, normally he would object but, the separation sickness was getting to him and he waled into Soubi's room.

"You gotta be more careful." Soubi told the blonde, "Natsuo is Youji's responsibility and all he has, he's not going to be a loud mouthed right now." Kio looked to the ground, of course he was torn up about this but Youji...Youji must be dying.

"You right. I'm sorry." Kio said before hearing a noise that startled him, "Oh it's a letter. Strange it's a bit late for mail." Kio walked over, picked up the note and read it. "Oh my-"

"So, Natsuo." A sly voice said to the red head, currently tied to a wooden chair, "you ready to talk to me yet?" Natsuo replied by spitting at the man's face, earning him a slap to the face.

"Pshh, you should know I can't feel that." Natsuo said, trying to be strong but, fear cracked his voice. "Sorry, reflex but, I do know how to make you feel something," The stranger moved his mouth, whispering in Natsuo's ear, "You just wait." He said before licking the shell of Natsuo's ear. Natsuo's eyes widened. 'Youji, please help me' He thought.

"-God." Kio said before screaming again. He shoved the letter along with a photo to Soubi. Soubi began reading it.

Dear Soubi Agastuma, Youji Sagan, and Kio Kaidou, I believe we have something that belongs to you, well not anymore but, did. He's an interesting human, if he is even that. We will have to keep him awhile, I'm guessing your gonna want him back so I'll keep you posted on any chances you may have to take him back. See you then.

Sighed,

Well if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise.

Ps. The only thing I don't like are those ears of his, they may have to go.

Soubi looked at the picture to show a knocked out Natsuo with a stranger on top of him kissing his neck. "Damn it!" Soubi screamed, punching the wall. "Damn. Damn. Damn." Kio would be scared of how personally Soubi was taking this but, was so mad about this and especially scared of the kidnappers last comment and the photo.

From behind Soubi's door, Youji listened to the note be read and could only guess what the picture was. He bawled his fist as tears feel again.

"Natsuo...I'll find you!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyyy Story Readers ^.^ So any ideas who the "Mysterious figure" is yet? Before we began just a few things **

**One- Thank you 0Music0O0Life0 for reviewing ^.^ Your beautiful and gets a cookie.**

**Two- Do you think I should change this to M rated (Only if you want more YoujiXNatsuo, StrangerXNatsuo (Which there will be anyway just M rated will be more...uh detailed (Ya know) **

**and other pairings so review tiling me what u think.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Soubi heard a quiet sob and looked towards the door, realizing Youji's presents and sighed. He approached the door, finding the younge zero on the ground in a ball sobbing. Soubi dropped down to his level, "Youji... It will be okay. We will find him." Soubi said as calm as her could. Youji looked up at him, tears in his eyes, "Promise?" He said. Soubi was taken back by this, the loud mouth, bratty Youji talking in the scared, small child's voice surprised him but, he understood why.

"Promise"

"S-stop." Natsuo cried as the man kissed his neck. "Why? You seem to be enjoying it very much." He smirked at Natsuo's discomfort. "So you ready to talk to me yet?"

"What do you want!" Natsuo screamed not liking this at all, he only liked Youji's touch and even Youji hadn't done some of the things this guy did to him in the few hours he'd spent with him.

He smiled at his victim, "Well, I actually need information on a few topics, most of which, you are some how in the center of." His hands continued to move down Natsuo, "First person I would like to talk about...Soubi."

"SOU-CHAN!" Kio screamed. "We got another letter." He handed Soubi the folded up paper. "Already?" Soubi asked. He opened it, finding no letter but, a disc. "Hmm?" Kio said looking puzzled. "What the fuck." Soubi ignored him, he walked over to the TV and popped the disc in.

"_Natsuo" A voice hissed. "Who has Soubi connected with now?" A light turned on reveling the tied up Natsuo. "Why do you want to know?" Natsuo screamed. _Soubi was hurt by the scared tone of his voice. _The man laughed at him, "Just answer the question or we might have to continue with our... previous activities." The man's leg traveled up Natsuo's leg before placing a forceful kiss on the younge boys lips._

"_STOP!" Natsou screamed. "His name is Ritsuka!" This only caused the man to put his hand further up his leg, causing Natsuo to cringe "And? What's his last name?" Natsuo looked as if he couldn't take this man's form of torture "Aoyagi! Just please stop!" The man moved, "Thanks Natsuo, I'll be back later for more answers._

With that the video cut off. Everyone one was silent, including Youji who had entered sometime into the video. "That Bastard!" Kio screamed banging his fist, "Why does he care about you, Soubi?"

Soubi turned towards them, angry at what he just witnessed, although Natsuo was one of the famous Zero, he was still a child. "I don't know and what other topics could he want to know that Natsuo knows?" He could think of a few Nagisa, Ritsu even, or Zero itself.

They then turned to Youji, his fist were clenched and his eyes showed pure anger and sadness. He ran out of the room, but, not before punching the wall.

**Hey ^.^ This chapter is short because it was hard to right without knowing if you guys want to change to M-rated. Also any ideas who our mystery stranger is? Please Review!**


End file.
